De vuelta en Casa
by Marth Mt
Summary: Link vuelve a su pueblo natal. Sin embargo, ya nada es como lo recuerda... - Escena del Ocarina of Time -
1. De vuelta en Casa

Un pequeño relato me inspiré al leer un precioso Fanfiction el otro día, dedicado a los kokiris. Me dieron ganas de escribir solamente así que lo hice.

Admito, a lo mejor este cuento se prolonga uno o dos capítulos más cuando mucho. Apreciaría sus reviews al respecto.

Bueno, a leer.

Devuelta en Casa

Cuando fue tenía una expresión de esperanza en su rostro. Uno de emoción, de saberse cerca de su hogar. De lo que conocía. Sus compañeros. Aquellos amenos niños con quien jugase pocas semanas antes. Recorrió con pasos rápidos el bosque, sabedor de que su espíritu lograría guiarlo hasta la tribu Kokiri. Quería estar con ellos. Su mayor anhelo era ver a Saria. Incluso sentía ganas de saber de Mido. No importasen los malos tragos del pasado, eso no importaba mucho ahora. Aceptaba verlo, lo suficiente para tener un momento de paz y de abrazarlo como si de un amigo se tratase.

Se abrió trecho entre los árboles y pasó de largo los traicioneros senderos que incitaban a perder a todos aquellos extraños del bosque. Pero _él_ pertenecía ahí. Era su hogar. Ahí residió su padre, el Gran Árbol Deku. Que si bien, todavía le dolía el alma la pura mención de su nombre siempre estaría en su corazón la presencia de aquel gran señor que veló por él, en las buenas y en las malas.

Incluso, podría ver una vez más a Saria y entonces...

El camino se desfragmentaba. ¿Por qué sentía esa ansiedad? ¿Aquel dolor que flotaba aire? ¿Aquel ambiente que auguraba cosas malas? Miró el cielo y estaba sucio, acompañado de un aire frío que se colaba entre los árboles. Daba la sensación de que estaban muertos, pues en toda su vida siempre habían destilado calidez. Ahora no hacían nada... eran solo troncos. Ya no sentía aquella magia... ya no sentía aquella protección de la cual todo Kokiri sentía seguridad.

— No... —murmuró el muchacho comenzando a detenerse.

Link se negó a pensar en eso y en cosas peores.

¡Aquel era su hogar! ¡No es posible que sucediera eso! ...

_¡No ahí!_

Desde que saliese del Templo del Tiempo... y ver aquel _nuevo_ mundo... aquel _desecho_ de mundo...

Corrió con mayor velocidad y llegó donde apenas hace un par de días se despidió de su querida amiga Saria, cuando le regaló su objeto más precioso para recordarlos...

Silencio. Era todo lo que se escuchaba. Un total y completo silencio... El puente estaba destrozado y el camino que se veía al otro lado, el sendero que daba a la tribu no estaba mejor... habían un mar de hiervas creciendo a su gusto, asfixiando con todo a su alrededor. Estaba marchito y gris. Se negó a creer eso ¡No quería creer eso! Escaló para llegar hasta ahí y dudó si sacar la espada para cortarlas pues corría el riesgo de que estuvieran vivas como las parásitas que eran se y lanzaran contra él. Se internó por el túnel oscuro y respiró con dificultad.

Existía un olor metálico y luego suciedad. Estaba húmedo. Su alrededor estaba podrido e imploró de que existiera suficiente oscuridad para no ver la sangre, si es que era eso. Miró a su compañera Navi quien estaba tan aprensiva o incluso peor que él. Ella no podía hablar, no reconocía nada. Nada. Ella estaba encima de su hombro sin despedir tintineo alguno... o luz...

Se detuvo cuando finalmente divisó el final del túnel.

Un pueblo fantasma, eso era lo que se sentía. De que el tiempo arrasara con él. De la aldea que había sido violada y despojada de todos sus valores, dejando los restos de una vida.

_No..._

Link sintió ganas de llorar y aún así, se armó de todo su valor y cruzó, poniendo pie en el suelo de la tribu del bosque. O de lo que quedaba de él.

Muchas casas, la mayoría de ella eran solo escombros y cenizas. Fue quemada. _Fue quemada_, se repitió en un eco el hylian mientras observaba todo su alrededor. Las que seguían en pie no estaban en mejor estado. La visión de las puertas y las mantas que le cubrían se ondeaban en el aire entreabiertas, dejando salir una sensación que hicieron gemir a Navi y a esconder su rostro contra el ahora el niño que se convirtió en adulto. Caminó por la hermosa calle donde jugara antes. El pastizal estaba tan alto como él y en su interior se movían sombras de criaturas repugnantes, que habían estado confinadas en el Bosque Perdido por el Árbol Deku desde hacía siglos. Sintió miedo. Uno que no había sentido nunca en su vida...

¡¿Qué era todo este mundo?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Dónde estaba él cuando cambió?!

Fue una sensación sinóptica cuando caminaba hacia su casa otra vez. Curiosamente, estaba en un relativo buen estado. Era inevitable que el fuego devoró a su paso pero se veía la silueta oscura en pie. No tenía escalera ni nada parecido... como si hubiera sido arrancada a golpes o algo...

— Link...

Miró aturdido a Navi y luego el lugar donde ella apuntaba. Definitivamente su casa tenía algo diferente a las demás. La puerta seguía en sus goznes y estaba sellada, con una gran equis de color rojo cruzándola de punta a punta. Era señal de lo prohibido o la marca del hereje.

Su expresión fue de horror y de desconcierto total. Intentó hablar, inclusive de exigir al viento una explicación y fue cuando sintió un golpe brutal en su nuca que le obligó a perder el sentido de la visión y se inclinó hacia delante, con la sensación del vacío en su cabeza. Se llevó la punta de los dedos en la zona herida y sintió la sangre.

El segundo disparó le impactó a un lado del oído y el tercero jamás llegó. Se había protegido con el escudo y retrocedió, sacando su espada en el trayecto. Un brutal disparo chocó contra el metal y se escondió por detrás del árbol de su casa. Escuchó unos ruidos bestiales al otro lado.

— ¡¡LÁRGATE MALDITA ESCORIA!! ¡¡COMO SI NO TUVIERAN SUFICIENTE CON NUESTRA SUERTE!!

El corazón de Link dio un brinco y todo se detuvo para él.

_"¿Nuestra suerte?"_

Además... ¡Esa voz la conocía! ¡Le pertenecía a Faren! Solía jugar con él cuando hacían grupos grandes y eran muy buenos en el equipo. Era un muchacho activo y alegre que tenía la peculiaridad de ser muy amable con los demás. Link no pudo sonreír más en su gozo y fue en su encuentro, sintiendo una alegría inhumana de saber de que todavía estaban ahí.

Y tuvo que tener reflejos muy rápidos para evitar la pedrada que él sujeto le atizó con la banda de una resortera. Se lanzaron al ataque. Era un grupo de seis que estaba armado con piedras y varas. Se quedó al cubierto mientras evitaba un repentino repertorio de piedras que fueron lanzadas al unísono y vio de la nada la fugaz silueta de un kokiri situándose al lado de él. Quedó con los ojos muy abiertos pues era nada menos que uno de los mellizos. Observó mejor y, fue por una fracción de segundos, él tenía en sus manos nueces deku y las estrelló, así que terminó cegado. Todos los niños rugieron cuando se abalanzaron sobre él sobre rompiendo sus armas sobre la piel. No podía defenderse contra eso. Retrocedió lo cual fue un grave error, pues uno se había puesto de cuclillas y sus piernas tropezaron cayendo de espaldas. Hizo amago de toda la fuerza del cuerpo adulto poder levantarse a pesar de ser azotado.

Querían matarlo a golpes. Y si se los permitía, ahí terminarían todas sus esperanzas.

Esgrimió la Espada Maestra y todos retrocedieron, furiosos.

— ¡¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!! —le gritaron.

— ¡¡No soy ningún monstruo!!

Uno de ellos se lanzó al ataque usando la vara como una espalda. Lo contrarrestó golpeándole el cuerpo con el escudo y terminó tumbado en el suelo. Evitó con la espada una pedrada que venía desde el costado y se arrimó contra la pared, donde estaba acorralado pero al menos ya no había oportunidad de un ataque que no fuese el frente.

— ¡¡USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE SAQUEARON NUESTRA ALDEA!!

— ¡¡Yo no fui!! —contestó el muchacho.

— ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!

— ¡¡FAREN, DÉJALO EN PAZ!! —chilló Navi parándose enfrente de todos.

Todos miraron sorprendidos al hada y se detuvieron, aún con las armas en alto. Link agradeció en silencio y suspiró, recargándose al frente. Bajó lentamente su escudo y todos se pusieron en guardia, dispuestos continuar con la pelea pero dejaban que el cabecilla decidiera al final. Definitivamente, todos ellos eran hijos de la tribu kokiri pero se veían diferentes. Pueden que aparenten ser tan niños como siempre pero tenían expresiones demacradas, como si hubieran aprendido una agria lección a golpes.

Ellos no mostraron reconocimiento alguno. Jamás fueron una raza fría ni rencorosa pero en su mirada se veía el dolor. Siempre fueron cautelosos. Y de que salieran a atacar a base de piedras y palos era un recurso desesperado. El único recurso para defenderse, tal vez.

— Vete de este pueblo, extranjero.

Link estaba sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Faren mostrara tal autoridad.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué ha sido de todos? —preguntó por su parte Link. Tenía tanta dudasen su cabeza y tan pocas respuestas...

— ¡¿Qué te importa eso?! —contestó de mala gana uno de los kokiris, apretando fuertemente su arma—. ¡Todos ustedes no han masacrado e intentamos sobrevivir como podemos! ¿No les basta saber de nuestra desgracia? ¡¿Acaso también tienen que verla?!

— Además, ¿qué hace un hylian vistiendo ropas kokiris? Sólo te burlas de nosotros... —masculló alguien.

— ¡Regresa sobre tus pasos!

— ¿Es que no reconocen quién es él? —Navi salió en su ayuda, perpleja del acto tan hostil de los aldeanos.

— Pareces que estás confundida, hada —dijo Faren, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué haces con un sujeto como ese? Deberías de alejarte e irte con las otras a curar a nuestros enfermos.

— Alguien como él te va a matar para fabricar pociones con tus polvos, como le han pasado a la mayoría... o... ¿es que acaso vienes para eso? —uno abrió repentinamente los ojos, colerizándose—. ¡¿Qué le has dicho al hada para engañarla?! ¡¿Vienes por las nuestras?!

— Oye, Faren. No deberíamos permitir que deje el bosque...

— ¡¡BASTA!! —gritó Link enfermo de toda eso—. ¡¿Qué es lo que les ha pasado a ustedes?! ¡¿Hablan de matar a alguien?!

— ¿Algún problema con eso? —bufó uno de los mellizos, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Te da miedo? Sabía que los hylians eran cobardes pero no tanto...

Link negó con la cabeza. _No podían ser ellos... _

— ¿Desde cuándo son así?

— Desde que crecimos —contestó con sorda.

— Vamos, tú eres el sensato —dijo Navi poniéndose de Faren el cual se cruzó de brazos, evaluándola—. Estamos cansados... Hemos pasado también por cosas terribles... Le rogamos asilo y para mañana nos habremos retirado. Sólo por un día, os doy mi palabra. Y saben que la palabra de un hada vale mucho. Por favor. No le causaremos problemas.

El kokiri se quedó callado unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad al hylian, mientras era analizado. Si tenía que pasar por esa prueba, lo aceptaba. Pero no así dejaba de dolerle el hecho de que su _misma raza_ le tratara como un extraño.

Conocía a cada uno de ellos. Ahí estaban dos de tres hermanos mellizos con las manos en las caderas, Redo y Remi. Ellos están a cargo de un centro de entrenamiento que utilizaban para recrearse. O lo estaban, hace siete años. Esos tres eran los más rápidos kokiris si a correr nos referimos. Jamás pudo vencerles, por más competencias que hacía. A su lado estaban dos muchachos bastante delgados, Sila y Fado, hijos de un carpintero, y uno de ellos sabía manejar las armas muy bien. A ese golpeó con el escudo. Él ultimo era uno un poco regordete que no tenía cualidades muy específicas, nada más ser un poco gruñón. Originalmente era de la escuadra de Mido.

Observó una vez más a Faren. No podía ni imaginarse qué cosas debieron de pasar para que se vieran así... Se preguntó seriamente si él estaba peor.

Fueron veinte segundos donde nadie dijo nada y finalmente, el cabecilla ladeó la cabeza a un lado, con una última mirada antes de voltearse.

— Intenta cualquier cosa y atacaremos. Estás advertido.

Más de uno quedó sorprendido, mirando a Faren y a Link alternativamente. Mascullaron, pero bueno, ordenes son órdenes. Hicieron una seña de que avanzara y lo escoltaron hasta la base. Era rumbo la dirección del santuario del Gran Árbol Deku. El espadachín sentía una brisa helada perpetua en el lugar. Como si ese mundo fuese ajeno a él. Era alguien que caminaba en un mundo desconocido y estuviera a su suerte, ateniéndose a las leyes del lugar. El aire inclusive olía extraño y se concentró al cercarse al costado del río. El agua se mecía en un desagradable estancado verde oscuro muy brillante. Parecía aceite. Ya no era posible ver siquiera el fondo. O si algo todavía había vida en el, que era improbable.

Justo antes de la entrada del santuario rodearon y subieron por un camino un poco empinado. Se sumergieron en esa parte de los bosques y llegaron a una casa que en toda su vida siempre le había parecido bastante peculiar, existía mucho antes de que él y muchos otros nacieran. Era el hogar de los kokiris más viejos, supuestamente para estar tranquilos de todo el ajetreo que los infantes hacían en el pueblo. Era imposible verlo por los árboles. Seguramente por eso había escapado de la destrucción. Lucía como una perla en medio del fango. Era bastante grande con múltiples habitaciones por lo mismo.

Una niña rubia con una hadita les vio desde lejos y saludó fervientemente con su mano con alegría pero su expresión cambió cuando puso los ojos sobre Link.

— Mira, Link —le susurró Navi, emocionada—. ¡Son Karin y Adeline! ¡Están bien!

— ¿Está el jefe aquí? —preguntó Faren a la muchacha. Link puso especial atención, pues justo esa era la idea que desde hace un buen tiempo le carcomía.

— Aún no regresa pero no creo que deba de tardar. No falta para que oscurezca.

Link les regaló una tímida sonrisa a modo de saludo.

— Oe, Hylian —dijo el mellizo Remi—. Yo que tú no me acostumbraría a este lugar. Puede que Faren sea nuestro segundo jefe, pero al parecer se le está ablandando el corazón. Jum —bufó—, di gracias al hada de que te _permitimos_ esto. Pero espera a que llegue nuestro gran Líder... Estoy casi seguro de que te arrojará en los bosques perdidos apenas te vea.

— ¿Es Mido aquel a quien llaman jefe?

— Así que sí estás enterado de un par de cosas.

Faren observó la situación a un lado Karin, la cual observaba en forma muy curiosa al visitante. Como si le conociera... como si le brindara una sensación familiar... Pero tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo. En especial a ver que estaba armado. A decir verdad, más de un kokiri se percató de la situación y se asomaban por las puertas y ventanas de la casa y sus alrededores. Se adelantó unos pasos, aparentando tranquilidad.

— Permítame su espada —dijo Faren, extendiendo su mano.

El rubio intercambió una mirada con Navi. Luego de un momento se desabrochó la pesada correa y se la entregó. Una imperceptible sonrisa se vio en la cara del kokiri.

— Somos conocido como un pueblo honesto ante todo... —murmuró—. Cuando tenga que retirarse pídasela a cualquiera de mis compañeros y se la daremos. Redo, Sila, ayuden a Karin para acomodarlo en la habitación que está al fondo. Ahí espere mientras llega nuestro líder.

Esa aceptación ayudó a relajar la tensión en el ambiente y los kokiris en forma tímida empezaron a salir, cada vez más y más curiosos por él. Las emociones que experimentaba Link al verles eran muy ambiguas. No sabía si felicidad o tristeza. O talvez ninguna de las dos. Era un sentimiento muy profundo encontrarse ahí, tras todas aquellas circunstancias.

Aunque todavía era muy temprano, talvez lo sensato fuese no decir quién era en realidad.

— Sabes que Mido te va a matar por esto... —murmuró el kokiri Remi en voz baja, acompañando a Faren al interior de la casa dejando todo el caro detrás de ellos. Se exasperó ante su tranquilidad—. En serio... ¡Meter a un hylian a nuestro hogar! ¿Pero qué diantres pasa contigo? ¿Y qué tal si es un espía? Descubrirían nuestra ubicación y sería el fin, ¿entiendes la gravedad de eso?

— Sí, lo entiendo Remi. Perfectamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué...?

Remi no lo entendía. Estaba perplejo. Se quedó con la pregunta en la boca mientras el segundo al mando acomodaba la espada en uno de los cofres y la sellaba con candado.

— Creo que se puede confiar en él —avisó nada más.

— ¿Esa es la gran explicación? —se ahogó, reconsiderando su salud mental— ¿Tienes un sexto sentido o qué? ¿Confías en que dice la verdad?

— Fue por otras cosas, Remi... y debiste de darte cuenta al verle...

— ¿Qué tiene de especial él? ¿Qué es esa gran maravilla que se me pasó?

— Pues que a diferencia de nosotros —dijo lentamente—... él tiene la legítima mirada de un niño.


	2. Verdad

Verdad

Adeline miró largo rato a los visitantes. Le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo malo a su niña si la dejaba, pero lamentablemente tenía que separarse para atender a un niño que había caído enfermo pocos días atras. Esos casos eran frecuentes y las hadas se dedicaban a eso, a cuidarlos, ayudadas por las kokiris. Por suerte, le consolaba el hecho de que Redo y Sila jamás permitirían que algo le pasara a Karin.

Pero no solo estaba ese detalle.

El hada zafira que acompañaba al hylian le era conocida. Sí, la había visto antes. Se suponía que todas las hadas nacían en el bosque. En ningún otro lugar del mundo existían. Así que era del bosque, definitivamente... ¿pero por qué no la reconocía? Cuando la situación estuviera más asentada averiguaría eso más a fondo. Se alejó, una vez aquel grupo se puso delante de la puerta de una cabaña alejada de todo.

Aquella visita sería provisional. El líder sería quién decidiera al final qué hacer con él.

— Deberían de ponerme a mí como segundo al mando. Faren está demostrando que le falta cordura y sensatez para eso.

Link observó confundido al mellizo Redo. El muchacho estaba enojado. Podía decir que era un rencor bruto, pero no conocía el significado de dicha palabra con exactitud.

— ¿Qué es lo que les ha pasado? —se animó a preguntar. Quería conocer la verdad.

— No molestes con eso —contestó Sila mientras Karin ella abría la puerta.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por un jarrón olvidado en la esquina y el esqueleto de una cama de madera. Link miró a todos lados. Jamás sería apropiado para nadie tener que dormir ahí. A comparación con la casa, era una choza aislada donde entraba el aire y la humedad, donde con facilidad cualquier criatura del exterior entraría por la ventana. Caminó hasta el centro lentamente, sintiéndose extraño. Los niños se pusieron al lado de la puerta con la intención de hacer guardia todo el tiempo que estuviera entre ellos. Karin dio un paso al frente, luego de mirar de forma desalentadora el lugar.

— Veré si hay alguna sabana.

— No la hay —contestó Redo, sonriendo—. Para él no hay. Tampoco agua ni comida.

A Link se le ensombreció un poco la expresión tras aquella recepción tan desdeñosa.

— Por favor, Redo —dijo Karin, sensata—. Se congelará.

— Está bien —interrumpió Link, adelantándose a la respuesta del otro—. Déjalo así.

— Pero ella tiene razón —tuvo que intervenir Navi, a un lado de él—. No hemos descansado desde ayer. Tienes que estar exhausto.

— Como sea, no se van a quedar —Sila levantó la voz, cruzándose de brazos—. No creo que nadie de nuestro pueblo te apoye y menos nuestro líder. Él detesta a los extranjeros. Solo reza para que no te eche al Bosque Perdido. Sentiría una sincera lástima por ti.

— ¿El Bosque Perdido? —repitió en eco el hylian— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —él conocía esa zona. Ahí residían los niños deku, con quienes jugara en una ocasión. Además, era su lugar favorito cuando iba con Saria. El centro del bosque era nada menos que el lugar más bello que conociera. Un gigantesco laberinto blanco cuyo final era el corazón del bosque mismo. Ahí aprendió a tocar, con ella. Y si estaban tristes ahí se escapaban. Les traía paz.

— Ya me está cansando tu actitud de "_no conozco nada_" —se adelantó Redo, molesto—. Puedes dejar de actuar, ¿sabías?

— ¿Actuar? ¡No estoy haciendo eso!

— ¡Oh, no me jodas!

— ¡Es la verdad! —defendió Navi interponiéndose entre los dos—. ¿Crees que también nos gusta ver la villa así? ¿O estar en ésta posición? Nos acatamos a ustedes, pero podrían explicarnos que ha pasado.

— Tú eres un hada... ¿por qué andas con ese traidor?

— ¿A quién has llamado traidor? —se alejó ella, perpleja.

— ¿Acaso no saben nada? ¿_Nada_? —Karin les miró alternativamente. Link se encontraba quieto en su sitio, tras semejantes palabras—. ¿No saben de la guerra? ¿De nosotros? ... ¿Ni siquiera del mundo exterior?... —en cada una de estas preguntas, negaban con la cabeza—... _Diosas_... ¿pero de dónde vienen?

— Por favor... —murmuró el hylian—. Tienen que decirnos...

La niña dudó y buscó apoyo en sus compañeros. Redo estaba en toda la actitud de mandarlo a callar pero Sila, a pesar de no ser flexible como ella, no era tan airado como él. Observó los ojos del adulto y luego suspiró, mientras cerraba los suyos.

— Deberás de saber que el Bosque Kokiri es conocido por todos como un lugar precioso por la cantidad de vida y armonía que posee. De sus infinitos recursos y magia, y también tan místico e impenetrable pues el espíritu del bosque, el Gran Árbol Deku, protegía todo lo referente a el. Lo considerábamos como un padre y fue gracias a su gran sabiduría las leyes que regían el mundo. No solo el nuestro, si no también lo que existía allá afuera.

— Historias de civilizaciones, de razas, sus gobernantes y guerras —especificó Sila, haciendo una señal para que Karin continuase.

— Pasó una tragedia varios años atrás. Nuestro Padre falleció —murmuró—. ¿Estaba informado de eso?

— Sí —contestó Link.

— Pero no nos dejó solos. El amaba nuestro pueblo y siempre supo que algún día iba a suceder, por eso nos dejó su legado. Germinó a una semilla en el campo donde el yaciera destinada a ser nuestro nuevo protector. Pero era tan pequeña que dos grandes kokiris se pusieron al frente como nuestros líderes y por esa época nos esforzamos para ver el frente con esperanza y valor.

— Hasta que un día el cielo comenzó a cambiar.

— El mundo se corrompió —participó Redo con la mirada hacia un lado.

— Sentimos un poder extraño en el ambiente. Primero leve pero aumentaba en forma gradual. Hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que todo venía en dirección del Bosque Prohibido —continuó Karin, mirando a los profundos ojos del hylian—. Hizo que el calor que despedían los árboles se hiciera débil y por primera vez conocimos lo que significaba el frío. No solo fue eso. Los animales comenzaron a inquietarse y huyeron cuando la sensación se volvió todavía más fuerte.

— La situación duró su tiempo así y nos dimos cuenta de que las cosechas comenzaban a morir y no salían más. Pero cuando finalmente aquella fuerza eliminó lo que quedaba del espíritu del Árbol Deku (la garantía de nuestra seguridad hasta que la semilla creciera) se desató un caos tan grande que no nos imaginamos.

— Las oscuras criaturas que vivían en la parte más profunda de los bosques penetraron en nuestra villa. Acababan con nuestra comida. Hubo ataques y desapariciones. Se alimentarían de nuestra carne pero nuestra única ventaja es que esos seres huían del sol. Por eso está estrictamente prohibido salir una vez sea de noche. Pero somos capaces de escucharlos, llamándonos a través del viento. La maldición que salía del corazón del Bosque Prohibido se volvió tan fuerte que la semilla del Árbol Deku dejó de desarrollarse. Sigue viva, _podemos_ sentirlo. Pero muere lentamente. Es el único eslabón que no permite que el bosque le pertenezca totalmente. Y cuando fallezca él, nuestra raza va a desaparecer.

— Se están olvidando de lo más importante.

Link miró al kokiri más alejado. Definitivamente, esa mirada era de odio. _Odio hacia él_.

— Si ya está escuchando la historia, que sea completa.

— Redo, lo contaré yo.

— ¿Para qué? —respondió él, mirando fugaz a su compañero— ¿Para que lo _suavices_ como el cuento que acaban de hacer? Hicieron un gran espacio en blanco y es mi deber rellenarlo.

— No es necesario que lo ataques para eso —insistió Karin.

Redo les miró incrédulo, antes de apretar los dientes.

— ¡¿Pero qué les pasa?! ¡¿Lo están defendiendo?! ¡Claro, díganle con delicadeza la verdad! ¡Le va a doler menos! —exclamó volteándose hacia Link, que retrocedió un paso, sorprendido—. ¡Me muero de ganas por saber cómo se tomará la noticia de que su maldita raza traicionera son los asesinos de nuestro pueblo!

El hylian dio un respingo.

_¿Qué?_

Karin ahogó un gemido mientras se tapó la boca con la mano mientras que el otro kokiri se quedó ligeramente con la boca abierta, sin quitar la vista de él.

— Redo, no creo que sea la mejor manera de...

— Te desconozco —le dijo—. ¿Defendiendo a un hylian? ¿Llevarlo a nuestro refugio? ¿Darle techo, sabanas, comida y agua? ¿Qué no te acuerdas del día en que mataron a tu hermana? ¿O la madre de Karin? ¿O de mi hermano Resol? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de él?

Link se quedó mudo, a pesar de que el pelirrojo se adelantó hacia él dispuesto a contarle el resto de la historia.

— El mundo se volvió oscuro porque la dinastía que gobernaba en el extranjero que completamente destruida por un nuevo poder que se expandió por todos los rincones de la tierra, y eso por supuesto abarcaba nuestros bosques. Fue algo tan grande que sí, afectó al corazón mismo del Bosque Perdido. Pero la historia no acaba ahí. Nosotros no quedamos así por la sequía ni las criaturas. Comparando, eso es en _realidad_ el factor secundario.

— ¿Entonces qué...?

— La guerra arrasó con todos. Si nosotros estábamos tan mal y considerando que residíamos en las fronteras el problema, el epicentro tuvo que ser un verdadero infierno. Velo desde el punto de vista de las otras razas: _el bosque kokiri es un refugio, lejos de todo_... Y como jamás habíamos tenido un encuentro anterior, desconocían nuestra situación real. Lógico. Ahora desde la nuestro: _sin protección, sin aliados, sin ayuda, sin comida; en crisis_... Fue cuestión de tiempo en que en parvadas los hylians que ya no poseían nada se dirigieran para acá. Civiles, familias, viudos, huérfanos, ex soldados se congregan en nuestras puertas. Querían alimento. Querían refugio. Pero teníamos miedo, y aunque quisiéramos no podíamos ni abastecernos a nosotros mismos. Y no, no les abrimos las puertas. Les explicamos nuestra situación... Pedimos que se fueran, que nos dejaran en paz... y ahora dime, hylian, ¿en qué se convierte la gente cuando está hambrienta, cuando está desesperada, cuando está sola, cuando tiene miedo y no ve ningún por venir y sueñan con la utopia que está al final del arco iris y cuyo única traba son unos "niños" que les dicen que no?

— ...

— Genocidio —sonrió ante su silencio—. Es la palabra perfecta para describir lo que pasó aquel día. Destruyeron las puertas que defendían la villa y con espadas en mano se movieron como los monstruos que viven en los bosques. Pero estos sí podían meterse en nuestros hogares. La gente enferma no logró salir de su casa. Los mayores eran acorralados en sus patios, como nuestros padres y abuelos. Recuerda, Karin, cómo tumbaron a tu madre delante de ti. Cómo te agarré yo de la mano y corrimos juntos sin dirección alguna. Los jóvenes fuimos perseguidos y los que intentaron defenderse murieron. Recuerda que tan bueno era con la espada mi hermano. El segundo de la aldea.

— Incluso las hadas fueron capturadas —prosiguió, mirando significativamente a Navi—. Fueron blancos cuando intentaban defender a sus niños, porque sabrás que el polvo de hadas es un material invaluable para pociones, que dicen, son capaces de regenerar la vida. Perdí una parte de mi alma cuando me quitaron a Talem. Se lanzó a nuestros perseguidores cegándolos unos segundos, los suficientes para internarnos en el bosque y desaparecer. Pero fue gracias a Mido y Saria por la cual muchos lograron sobrevivir. Una vez pasaran todos al bosque, se quedaron atrás y los confundieron entre los senderos. Los perdidos pero consiguieron lo que querían: la villa. Lo cual... es irónico...

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

— El bosque sintió aquella violación. Se dio cuenta de que los hylians querían la tierra para ellos... Pero si el bosque nos obligaba a nosotros a morir lentamente, porque éramos los _genuinos_ habitantes... al sentir a los extraños, hizo que se degenerara rápidamente la situación pudriendo absolutamente todo a su paso para que no tuvieran posibilidad alguna de vivir. Estuvieron tan pocos días saqueando, buscando lo que se pudiera... pero no, el lugar ya no poseía valor alguno para ellos. De ahí la quemaron. Como único luto fue ver cómo quedaba en cenizas las casas con nuestros familiares dentro de ellas y destruyeron el puente, en señal de que nadie debería de entrar ahí jamás.

— Tú has sido el único desde aquel día que ha pisado lo que queda de nuestra aldea —dijo Sila luego de que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación.

— Me siento enfermo —la voz de Redo voz sonaba como quien dijera el estado del clima. Carente de emociones.

Navi estaba inmóvil en un punto determinado sin decir absolutamente nada. Es ambiguo describir la cantidad de emociones que puede sentir alguien tras información así. Es ofensivo recalcar el dolor que debe de sentirse en el alma, aquella que te oprime el pecho y te hace difícil respirar. Es imposible describirlo con palabras. Se hizo para atrás levemente y sintió un sudor frío mientras contemplaba al joven hylian ahí parado. Si ella no se encontraba bien, él estaba peor. Muchas veces peor.

— ¿Link? —le dio miedo el simple hecho de decir su nombre.

Lentamente depositó sus ojos sobre ella, perdido.

— ... No... No lo entiendo...

— ¿Qué? —lo anterior había sido apenas un murmullo.

— ... _Pude ayudar_... —se le quebró la voz.

— Link —exclamó preocupada—, ¿qué te pasa?

Los tres kokiris mirando a la hada. Redo y Sila fruncieron el ceño. Karin en lo particular parpadeó.

— ¿Qué dijo el hada?

—... Pude ayudar... —volvió a decir Link, esta vez en voz alta mirando a los tres niños—... Pude hacerlo pero no...

Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro saliendo a libre voluntad. Negó con fuerza mientras soltaba un sollozo, incapaz de contenerse.

—... No estuve cuando más los necesitaban... No puede pero no los abandone... Y yo no... No entiendo... No entiendo...

Los tres estaban tan ensimismados mirándolo que se sorprendieron cuando alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta. Cuando la abrieron, los que estaban afuera de ella fueron testigos de ver al adulto llorar sentado en la cama, víctima de un intenso dolor mientras negaba con la cabeza la verdad, como si fuera una vil mentira de la realidad que conociera alguna vez.

'

'

'

Este escrito tiene la misma envergadura que el anterior. Lo sé, a mi también me pareció muy corto pero en si, es una historia pequeña. La historia abarcará tres capítulos así que el que le sigue, es el final. Me divertiré un poco ahora sí, pues supongo que con darles el título entenderán a qué va.

Capítulo Tercero

Laberinto Blanco

Espero que lo tenga listo para el primer fin de semana de diciembre. Es que paso por exámenes y he estado un poco estresada también por otras causas. Pero ha habido gente muy bonita que me dan su apoyo y estoy feliz por eso, me animal a escribir. También gracias a todos por sus reviews. Sinceramente, me gusta que haya personas que les guste mi trabajo y me den una crítica como lo han hecho. En serio, me motivaron mucho. Muchas gracias. Espero que este capítulo les guste y tengan ganas de dejarme un comentario. Agradezco especialmente a Nene, a quien quiero como a un hijo por apoyarme tanto y también a mi hermana Janet, con quien siempre platico y me dado muy buenas visiones a todo este mundo de la saga de videojuegos que tanto aprecio.


	3. Laberinto Blanco

No me queda de otra si no ofrecer una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar este capítulo. No hay excusa alguna, y tampoco debería de darlas, pero bueno, aquí está el último capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Es un punto de vista diferente, queriéndole dar un espíritu fuerte a esta pequeña raza. En todos los juegos vemos el traje verde de Link, el protagonista principal, y que muchos sin siquiera simbolizan o ponen este traje porque representa al "Héroe del Tiempo", pero llegan a olvidar de sus humildes y verdaderas raíces.

Antes de que lean, algo más. Tuve que releer dónde me había quedado para continuarle, y esto fue gracias a una pequeña reprimenda que tuve. Pero si algo recuerdo muy bien, fueron dos cosas que me inspiraron originalmente para crearla. La primera fue el **The White Laberinth **de **Animetayl** en DeviantArt. Y la segunda, un oneshot que me encantó, llamado **El nuevo miembro de la tribu** por **Lady Akhisane **Les recomiendo que lean este antes o después de este capítulo, para que entiendan lo que dice Mido en un párrafo que tiene este símbolo:** [1]**

Sin nada más que decir, ojala les sea de su agrado.

'

'

'

Cuando Faren le dio la noticia poco después de arribar a la residencia de la tribu se dio cuenta de algo extraño. No, no es que fuera alguien particularmente perceptivo ni mucho menos. Escuchó todo lo referente a la situación. Complementado, por supuesto, con las _agradables_ observaciones provenientes del mellizo. Y al decir "_algo extraño_" me refiero que no obtuvo ninguna reacción violenta.

Tras pensar las cosas unos segundos preguntó dónde había sido llevado el sujeto.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas. Estaba cansado. Sólo deseaba comer algo o tal vez ni eso, como irse a dormir inmediatamente. Pero lo que hizo fue salir de la casa escoltado por los dos kokiris Remi y Faren, y en el trayecto se vio constantemente interrumpido por todos los miembros del pueblo que le cuestionaban constantemente cosas que él todavía no estaba con una resolución muy definida para contestar.

_¿Un hylian? _

Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente el líder de la tribu kokiri. Quería ver a ese hombre y preguntarle cuál era su propósito. En esa villa no existía nadie capaz de olvidar la amarga historia del pasado. Nadie. Lo demostraban varios que los seguían a las distancia, en completo silencio.

Su Padre —el Gran Árbol Deku— le dio toda su confianza para que los cuidara y Saria fue quien le hizo prometer que sería justo con todos. Era un trabajo difícil pero los kokiris le reconocían y hacían todo lo posible para ayudarle. Aunque a veces, eso no era suficiente.

_Siempre podía escapar._

Ese es el punto que todos criticaban: la división entre la locura y la sensatez. Por un lado, era alguien sumamente capaz de reconocer la situación y sacar el mayor provecho de los recursos de los cuales dependían, manteniéndolos unidos coexistiendo los unos con los otros. Si por algo vivían todavía varios en aquel rincón del mundo, a pesar de estar rodeados por las sombras, fue gracias a él y a la antigua líder Saria.

Pero el otro...

Él buscaba la compañía del Bosque Perdido cuando sentía la necesidad de refugiarse en algún lugar. Aquella acción era muy estúpida pues el lugar era el equivalente a encontrar tu propia muerte. Era el secreto del laberinto. Empezabas caminando en tu dirección con aparente calma y seguridad hasta que descubres que algo va muy mal y cuando quieres regresarte es inútil. Todo lo que puedes es avanzar. Empiezas a sentirte nervioso porque sabes que no estás solo. Hay ruidos a tu espalda. Risas y pasos que te obligan a tomar la dirección equivocada. Pero es todo lo que haces. Caminar y caminar, hasta un lugar donde nadie será capaz de verte otra vez.

Sin embargo, talvez la única persona en el mundo que lograba regresar a pesar de lo anteriormente dicho, era él.

Todos le preguntaban por qué lo hacía, pero no veía necesidad alguna de contar su _verdad_.

Todo radicaba en sus razones personales.

Y no, no era por "un milagro de las Diosas".

Era porque conocía el secreto del bosque. Aquella vez, llegó hasta el corazón. Un templo que residía silenciosamente con sus puertas abiertas como si te diera la bienvenida...

— ¿Escuchas algún alboroto en la cabaña?

— No —le contestó Faren a Remi.

El líder siguió caminando impasible. Sabía la razón de la pregunta del mellizo y era porque conocía a su hermano a la perfección. Debería estar en medio de un gran arrebato soltándole verdades al hylian o, si ya había pasado eso, se postraría afuera de la cabaña incapaz de estar ni un minuto más cerca de él. Pero todo parecía tan tranquilo como si estuviera sola.

Pensó en todas las teorías posibles. Si el hylian era realmente —_cosa que dudaba al extremo_— uno de los destructores de la tribu ya tenía varias ideas. Remi le dio una muy buena: titarlo a los lobos del bosque. Pero no. Estaba solo y según esto, se había entregado tranquilamente sin oposición alguna. Y las razones de Faren le daban mucho que pensar.

_La mirada de un niño... _

¿Existían todavía personas así?

Ese sujeto podría ser todo. Como un excelente actor, un exiliado o ex-convicto. O un ladrón de hadas, como le propuso más de uno. Faren siguió llamándole gato perdido. Ante eso, alguien propuso la historia infundada de que haya vivido encerrado en un templo toda su vida. O talvez, y era lo más probable, se trataba de una persona sola en este mundo extraño con ansias de querer sentirse protegido en algún lugar...

Por lo mismo, cuando se abrió la puerta sentía que estaba preparado para todo...

_... __Menos para un fantasma del pasado._

'

'

'

Laberinto Blanco

'

'

'

— Fuera.

Navi apretó los puños, agolpando toda la descarga de emociones en su garganta.

— ¡He dicho que fuera!

Miró a cada uno de los niños y con especial ira hacia el descarado mellizo que les había dicho la verdad de tal manera. Karin sintió empatía inmediatamente y motivó a Redo cruzar la puerta pero él no parecía dispuesto a irse, al juzgar por la mirada que tenía sobre los que acababan de llegar. Parecía que intentaba buscar el _por qué_ estaban esos dos ahí. Un pensamiento nadaba por su cabeza que nublaba sus ideas.

La hada les suplicó con la mirada que dejaran a su amigo. De preferencia, para siempre. Tenía la aurora de un brillante color azul y Sila sintió respeto, pues a lo largo de toda su vida había aprendido apreciar aquellos nobles espíritus. Se hubiera retirado de no ser por los recién llegados. Compartió una mirada con Faren y luego se fijó en Mido, en busca de alguna orden implícita para hacerla. Pero de éste no llegó nada.

Estaba pálido.

— ¿Jefe? —preguntó extrañado.

El aludido dio en forma inconciente un par de pasos al frente, deteniéndose ante la hada que parpadeó sorprendida. Esperaba verlo. Pero ahora que estaba ahí delante le daba una sensación muy extraña, casi irreal. Así se quedó un par de segundos hasta darse cuenta de que el hylian había levantado sus grandes y tristes ojos con cuidado, atento en él.

_¿Por qué sentía esa sensación?__  
__... Aquella que le recordaba horriblemente a alguien..._

— ¿Ya intentó ese monstruo amenazarles con algo? —se lanzó Remi en tono de broma.

— No te atrevas a llamarle así —siseó el hada.

— Pero él tiene razón —reclamó con sorda el mellizo Redo, volviendo a la realidad—. Creo que ya te he dicho por qué, querida hada.

— Para mi los monstruos son otros —susurró esta.

Faren decidió que era el tiempo de interferir al juzgar por las reacciones de ellos. Karin y Sila estaban de su parte, pero lo que evitó realmente todo fue el silencio en que se encontraba entre el líder y el hylian. El primero tenía la expresión a oscuras, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, mientras que el adulto una tranquila mirada melancólica.

Entonces, Mido pidió repentinamente que lo dejaran a solas con él. Aunque era parte del plan, hubo más de uno que no le agradó.

— Ya escucharon —reafirmó el segundo al mando tras ver la resolución firme del líder.

Empezaron a salir menos Redo, que no les quitaba las vista de encima.

Navi no se lo creía creer, ¿aquella orden iba _también_ para ella?

— Sabes que eso no es prudente —Redo alzó la voz cuando finalmente le dirigieron a la puerta.

— Me haré cargo —contestó el muchacho pelirrojo de soslayo.

— No me iré.

El hada se puso delante de su ahijado. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo cuando empezó toda aquella "aventura" y no lo estaría ahora. Le seguiría protegiendo de la manera que ella podía hacerlo. Era su compañía y consuelo en la soledad. Y no veía otra escena más significativa como la de ese instante. Sus seres queridos, los únicos en este mundo, eran completos extraños, ¿y qué si Mido se aprovechara para clavara todavía más su dedo en la hiel? ¿O aprovechara su desventaja para buscar un culpable?

— Está bien, Navi —ella se volteó a verle cuando su compañero le habló con suavidad, sonriendo—. También quiero hablar con él.

— Pero...

Reconocía que Link se encontraría destruido por dentro y era fácil adivinarlo. Estaba relativamente tranquilo que no podía ser verdad. Era amable y hasta sonreía... ¿Cómo una persona puede inmutarse así? ¿Cuál era su esfuerzo? ¿Qué pasaría apenas cerraran la puerta? Definitivamente, no quería irse... aunque tuviera la última palabra.

¿Pero realmente tenía el juicio _necesario_ para _definir_? Porque, por lo que sabía... en una ocasión dividió todo en dos hemisferios... "bueno" y "malo"...

Cuando cerraron la puerta tras ella sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Preocupada por él, por ella, por los kokiris, por el pueblo, por todo. Quería quedarse sola. Irse al claro donde yacía su padre y pensar. Internarse y hacerse una con el bosque, como lo hacía con las hadas que no tenían niños asignados. ¿En serio ya no era posible?

Por las Diosas... ahora que veía el exterior se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había cambiado...

Sintió que Redo tenía su mirada sobre ella.

No quería aguantarlo...

Que la dejaran en paz...

— Ya oscureció... —dijo Karin mirando el cielo, ligeramente preocupada.

— Nos vamos a la casa, no te preocupes...

Pero el mellizo no se movió.

— Tú... —habló ligeramente, con toda su atención en el hada que les daba la espalda—. Mencionaste "Link"... ¿es el nombre del hylian?

Ella siguió inmutable, atenta en la puerta.

— Contesta —replicó, dando un paso adelante—. ¿Así se llama? ¿_Link_?

¡No tenía que aguantarlo!

No ahora... no así...

Así que voló, pasándoles de largo en dirección a la destruida tribu.

Vaya, al menos dejó a los kokiri atrás... pero estar ahí, en medio de todo ese caos quizás era peor. Se sintió miserable. Y, por primera vez, creyó comprender los verdaderos sentimientos de Link. Puede que no haya sido culpa de ellos dejarlos tantos años, pero no podían evitarlo. Había un sentimiento de traición. Injustificado... pero latente...

Se acercó hasta la antigua casa del hylian. Como todas las del pueblo, tenía signos de las llamas de aquel fatídico día, pero seguía decentemente en pie. Y una particularidad era una gran equis a punta a punta en la puerta principal. Se quedó ahí un instante, sabiendo las diosas qué significaría...

— ¿Navi? ¿Eres tú?

Y cuando se dio la vuelta, un grupo de hadas le rodeaba.

'

'

'

— Bueno, si te vas a poner en ese plan de quedarte callado —el líder estaba de brazos cruzados, de pie delante de él— muy bien. Pero te advierto de que así no mejoraran las cosas para ti.

— ¿Por qué hablan así? —sonó cansado.

— Te estoy hablando del comportamiento más básico de la naturaleza. Cuando se entra en una sociedad todos prestan atención al extraño. Se mantienen alejados esperando la decisión de los líderes. Si es tolerado no te pasará nada pero si es rechazado en cualquier momento te van a expulsar y es valido titarlo a matar si se inicia un confortamiento.

Eso era un comportamiento animal ¿Acaso en eso se había convertido el mundo? ¿En bestias?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que lo sentía mucho? ¿Que no que fue su culpa? Pero _sí_ fue su culpa... él había aceptado la misión en el instante en que posara sus manos sobre la espada por primera vez... _No_, fue antes de eso. Desde que mirara los ojos de la princesa Zelda. Aquellos tan bondadosos y magníficos ojos, encargándole una misión a consecuencia de un sueño...

¿Pero le había advertido de lo demás? Se hizo amigo de los Gorons y eso atribuyó a enfrentar al lagarto que dormía en las minas de la montaña. Era un niño. Uno valiente y con tinta de un prometedor héroe. Con esa confianza fue por él último pedazo del rompecabezas con la Familia Real de los Zora y como en un _gran juego donde sin ti no pasaría nada_ lo volvió hacer.

¿Le habían dicho lo que sucedía después de eso? ¿Que el castillo estaría bajo ataque? Una cosa llevó a la otra y recordándolo se dirigió al Templo del Tiempo, un lugar que estaba sellado desde hace siglos y era todavía más viejo. Pero adentro estaba el poder para enfrentar a los dioses. Y sí así podía salvar a Zelda, entonces...

... Pero la cosa no fue por ahí. Ya le tenía un destino preparado de antemano y tenía que cumplirlo por obligación. Lo arrebataron del pasado y dejó de tener su futuro... ¿Siete años? ¿Cuáles siente años? ¿Qué preparación? ¿De que "situación caótica" hablaba Raulu? Enemigos, destrucción, la tierra sagrada, los templos, los sagas, la Trifuerza...

Y como a alguien que le imponen tantas cosas y no sabe qué hacer, pero que te dicen tienes que, aceptó. Y mira. Qué bonito se ve el cielo.

Oscuro. No ha vuelvo mirar el sol desde que llegó a ese lugar. Al caminar se sentía como un extraño... Digan lo que digan, eso no es Hyrule. Lo será de nombre pero no se siente como Hyrule. Y pasaba exactamente lo mismo con los kokiris... Lo serán de nombre pero no se sienten como kokiris...

Qué infantil era su forma de pensar... ¡Pero no sabía que otro nombre darles!

Estaba confundido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza porque le dolía de tanto pensar...

¡Quería despertarse y ya! ¡Todo había iniciado como un sueño! ¡Y luego como una pesadilla!

Tenía que digerir todo lo que le habían mostrado... A la fuerza, pero si lo hacia ya no sería capaz de despertar... ¿O ya estaba despierto, y lo que quería es dormir?

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

_No lo sé._

_No lo sé._

_No lo sé._

_No lo sé._

_No lo sé._

— ¡No lo sé!

Hundió sus manos en el cabello, pero cómo deseaba desaparecer él también. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban sin control hasta mojar el suelo en un llanto mudo, pues cuando lloraba, jamás hacía ningún sonido. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable. Por eso siempre enfrentó sus miedos y no dejó nunca que se burlaran de él. La única persona que se aprovecha, era precisamente el mismo que estaba ahí parado adelante en silencio.

Talvez lo que decía Redo fuese verdad. Ya no había nada que hacerse. Tan sólo olvidar lo que alguna vez fue para dedicarse a las órdenes de una misión que dijeron que siguiera.

Qué simple y vacío era todo.

— Tú eres Link —susurró el líder de la tribu kokiri, no en duda, sino en afirmación.

Lentamente levantó sus ojos, en silencio.

— Mido...

— Han pasado siete años desde entonces, Link. Y sigues llorando exactamente igual, ¿acaso no te dije yo que los verdaderos hombres no lo hacen? Y así demuestro, una vez más, lo niño que eres... —dijo con una media sonrisa, como si no la hecho desde hace siete años, casi con nostalgia.

'

'

'

— Hermanas mías —sonrió Navi al grupo de hadas que se acercaban en reconocimiento, bastante feliz de tenerlas una vez más.

— Ha pasado mucho, ¿verdad? Verte me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando estábamos jugando frente a nuestro padre.

— A mi también me produce eso verte —dijo otra hada más.

— Y a mí.

— A todas, debo decir —dijo la del medio, desviando la mirada a la casa derruida con el símbolo de la equis pintada.

Bien sabían que ese fue el hogar del niño que le fue asignado, a pesar de que en ese fue justo el último día en verla, desapareciendo hasta esos siete años después.

Navi miraba con un sentimiento ambiguo, todavía con dudas. Las hadas lo sentían. No necesitaban hablar para saber qué ocurría una con la otra.

— ¿Por qué tiene esa marca? Ustedes saben todo lo que simboliza... —dijo lentamente, triste—. Para nosotros no hay nada peor...

'

'

'

— Fue inevitable culparte, al principio. Muchos te conocíamos, pero los que nunca estuvieron al tanto bien del asunto comenzaron con los rumores, y era más fácil culpar a un individuo que asimilar la muerte de Padre. Es por el viejo dicho de "Todo kokiri que se va del bosque, jamás regresa". Saria calló a todos esos y siempre estuvo ahí, al frente, esperando que volvieras una vez más para demostrarles en que estábamos equivocados y que todavía existía la fe y esperanza... ¿Entiendes?

— Creo... —murmuró desanimado.

— Fue cuando comenzaron los tiempos malos y algunos kokiris seguían pensando que fue porque aquel niño tan extraño, que siempre fue extraño, había salido con el tesoro más valioso del bosque hasta el más allá donde nadie ha estado. Que el supuesto atrevimiento o violación del equilibrio se había hecho, todo eso y blablabla... Y los tiempos empeoraron. Saria seguía insistiendo en que nada de eso era culpa tuya, cosa que es verdad, ¿pero cómo convencerlos?... Y una noche, posteriores a que el viento fuera frío y los monstruos nos invadieran, se hizo una pequeña revuelta y nos encontramos con esa marca roja en tu puerta que estoy seguro que ya viste... Lo Prohibido, la Herejía, el Rechazo... Yo los dejé ser... Si así eran felices, muy bien. Aunque yo, y todas las personas que te conocíamos o estuvimos ahí el día de la muerte de Padre jamás te culpamos. Saria lloró bastante esa vez —miró al suelo, pensativo—. Bastante. Ella... realmente quería verte una vez más. Hasta el final fue así...

— ¿Qué le pasó a Saria? —preguntó el hylian apretando los puños. Para entonces la idea de que le hubiese ocurrido algo a ella era una posibilidad, pero le dolió el corazón saber que fue así.

— Cuando fue eso de la masacre que estoy seguro que Redo te contó, adivinarás que realmente tu asunto ya no tuvo importancia.

Apretó más los puños lanzándole una mirada dura, de que continuara no importando el desenlace.

— Saria y yo nos convertimos en los líderes. Yo siempre fui muy bueno para ingeniármelas al encontrarme monstruos y todo eso, escurridizo por naturaleza, pero fue gracias a ella que aprendimos a subsistir con lo poco que teníamos. Y luego de mucho tiempo, al saber que la semilla del Árbol Deku moriría y que todo radicaba en el corazón el bosque, ella se armó sola y partió. Yo salí corriendo y la intercepté, en medio del bosque. Tuvimos una discusión. De ser por mí, nadie jamás hubiese entrado a ese lugar. Ella me contestó que lo sabía, que por eso había partido así. Pero por ser la única en saber el camino del laberinto era algo que apenas ella podía hacer. Fue casi en contra de mi voluntad, pero la acompañe entonces hasta ese laberinto...

Soltó un suspiro, mirando por afuera de la ventana.

— Es talvez, el lugar más bello que he visto nunca. Pero así como lo bello que es, también es letal. Fuimos hasta la entrada del templo... y entramos. La verdad no sé bien qué fue lo que pasó ahí, pero sí cuándo algo nos separó y... se la tragó... desapareció, así de fácil... y una vez caí afuera de ese templo no pude volver a entrar por ella. Por más que haya gritado, corrido o deambulado, no he vuelto a ver una vez más ese laberinto. Constantemente voy pero es inútil. Irónicamente... allá, en esa mortal tranquilidad y silencio me siento mejor que aquí. Menudo líder, ¿verdad?

— Yo iré —dijo Link con firmeza tras un segundo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¿Tú? Por favor... ¿Sabes siquiera quién eres? Te perdiste siete años y vienes como si estuvieras destinado a cambiar el mundo.

— Nada me impide ir, Mido. Yo también conozco ese lugar, era donde ella y yo siempre jugábamos.

— Pues ese lugar no tiene nada que ver con el que está ahora. Hay un aura maldita que lo protege. Nada ni nadie puede entrar si este no lo desea.

— ¿Y cómo es posible que Saria y tú hayan entrado? —cuestionó enojado—. Tengo que intentarlo.

— ¿Piensas que sigue vida? —exclamó extendiendo sus brazos, como si fuera algo ridículo—. Ya todo termino. Esto que ves es lo que único que será de nosotros ¡Yo fui testigo de toda la fuerza que tiene ese lugar! ¡Es imposible derrotarlo! ¡Nada en este mundo puede hacerlo!

— ¡Pero yo quiero salvarlos!

Mido frunció el ceño, frunciendo la boca.

— ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes realmente nada que ver con nosotros —dijo en forma muy lenta, acercándose—. Nosotros somos kokiris, pero tú eres un hylian. Yo siempre supe eso desde el principio, ¿por qué crees que te molestaba? Fui el primero en cargarte en brazos cuando tu madre hylian vino aquí a morir y luego te di tu nombre. Hiciste bien en irte aquella vez... ¿para qué regresas? **[1]**

— Aún si... eso implica de que luche contra el mundo... yo quiero salvarlos —entrecerró sus ojos mientras se inclinaba para mirar el suelo, con los brazos sobre sus costados—. Quiero devolverle la esperanza, la misma que Saria tenía en mí. Comprendo perfectamente de que todo ha cambiado, pero si nadie hace nada para ir contra eso, ¿cómo esperan que pase algo? Yo... yo quiero intentarlo...

— Estás siendo muy idealista.

— Pero si así puedo ayudar a las personas que yo quiero... Si es verdad de que tengo la capacidad para hacerlo...

Levantó su vista al frente.

— Lucharé.

— Muy bien —volvió hablar Mido tras varios segundos de silencio donde dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro, mirando al muchacho de arriba abajo, sabiendo que decía las cosas de verdad. No sabía de donde sacaba tanta nobleza, o si era porque no había todavía sufrido los golpes para endurecerse que se adquiere con los años. Porque físicamente había crecido, pero internamente... era exactamente el mismo muchacho que recordaba a ver conocido alguna vez— Descansa por hoy entonces. Yo sé que conoces el camino, pero el bosque ha cambiado desde entonces así que te escoltaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— ... ¿Realmente no hay problema si me quedo?

— ¿Planeas acampar en otra parte? —preguntó sarcásticamente, pero luego se corrigió al ver su expresión—. Mira... todos estamos cansados. Yo lo estoy y tú te ves especialmente acabado... Será lo mejor que duermas un rato. Puedo ponerte en una mejor recámara, porque esta...

— Estoy bien aquí —le interrumpió suavemente, sonriendo ligeramente.

— ... A mi no me parece... —murmuró, dando un suspiro—. Bien, haré que te traigan algo de comer y una frazada. Mañana en la mañana partimos.

Mañana en la mañana sería un largo día, pero si esperaba que durmiese estaba muy equivocado. Aún con algo tibio con que cubrirse sentía un frío en su cuerpo, y no tenía que ver con la brisa helada de la noche. Se sentía extraño al estar bombardeado por varias partes. Esa cama de madera se le hizo incómoda y terminó haciendo algo prohibido: salió por la puerta hasta sentarse arriba de una colina, completamente a la intemperie. Se puso mejor la frazada sobre sus hombros al saber que desde esa colina se veía un claro, que le costó identificar como el lugar donde antiguamente estuvo el Árbol Deku. Estaba tan grande y abandonado sin ninguna flor. Además, era noche sin luna. Más bien estaba nublado. Miró al cielo, acostándose posteriormente casi en trance, mirando el sucio mar de nubes en escalas de grises que le hacían un nudo en la boca del estómago. Ocupaba hacer algo. No importaba qué fuera, lo intentaría. Y aunque en sí el día y la noche no dura mucho, le costó darse cuenta a la mañana siguiente que el sol ya había salido, pues el cielo seguía impasible ocultándolo todo.

Como se lo prometieron, Faren le dio sus armas una vez más y se las abrochó mientras su fiel compañera Navi se ponía al lado de él tras despedirse de sus hermanas tras estar toda la noche platicando de varias cosas transcurridas en ese tiempo. Miró a los kokiris por última vez que hacían un coro y, tras una llamada de Mido, Link asintió, despidiéndose con un ademán con la mano similar a la que hizo cuando partió por primera vez.

Karin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— Me recuerda tanto a...

— Es él —exclamó Redo, llamándole la atención de los que estaban cerca.

— Imposible —murmuró su hermano gemelo—, ese kokiri desapareció hace mucho tiempo, además...

— Me dirás que este es un hylian.

— Ajá, ¿entonces por qué...?

— Él dijo que regresaría —fue todo lo que contestó—. Y lo hizo. Y más le vale que también lo haga esta vez...

'

'

'

— Ten cuidado donde con lo que veas, aquí la belleza te puede matar.

Link miró extraño Mido, no entendiendo qué había dicho. Pero sí, podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente. Era como algo encantado. Le costó trabajo en poder ubicarse, luego del cambio tan radical de haber abandonado la tribu y el bosque para encontrarse frente a las puertas del gran laberinto. La entrada era un gran portón de rejas blancas cubierta con una gruesa enredadera de flores rojas y púrpuras. En su niñez había visto el mismo portón (se le figuraba más grande) pero a diferencia era que la anterior no tenía ninguna flor. Se les acercó percibiendo un olor muy dulce, algo que le adormecía...

— ¡Te dije que cuidado! —le empujó al suelo el pelirrojo y Link repentinamente despertó, viendo con horror unas gruesas espinas que habían salido repentinamente, que se retrajeron como las garras de un gato—. Son venenosas. No tengo ni idea de cuánto durarías tú, pero un kokiri que una vez cayó en ellas cuando estaba recolectando comida no muy lejos de la villa no duró mucho...

— ¿Desde cuándo existe eso...?

— Creo que una vez escuché de ellas... pero estaban mucho más allá del bosque, ¿que no? Era unas de las tantas cosas que había expulsado el Árbol Deku —murmuró Navi.

— ¿Qué otras cosas mantenía lejos? —le tocó preguntar Mido.

— Wolfos, principalmente. Moblins gigantes y también cosas como... —comenzó a dar un listado de esas criaturas, deteniéndose ante la risa sin humor del líder kokiri.

— Ah... que bueno saber que mantenía todo eso lejos...

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —a Link no le gustó el tono de voz de él.

— Me hizo extrañarlo... porque todo lo que dijo se encuentra aquí, en este lugar... Y mira, la puerta se abrió sola como la vez anterior —un intenso chirrido había sonado al abrirse esta casi en par en par, invitando a que se internaran en el juego del laberinto—. Saria y yo nos metimos, pero la verdad se nos hizo fácil. Parecía que la esperaban a ella, o eso fue lo que sentí... Luego cuando estuve solo parecía que me trataban como un incómodo intruso, y a la fecha, no sé cómo regresé con vida... Pero contigo, Link...

— Se siente como un desafío —completó Navi, mirando lúgubremente la puerta.

— Lo siento, pero de aquí no puedo avanzar yo —soltó Mido en voz baja.

— No te preocupes —murmuró el hylian asintiendo con la cabeza, sonriéndole ligeramente, a pesar de todas las circunstancias—. Muchos te esperan allá atrás.

— También a ti... —dijo el líder regresándole la expresión—. Después de todo, también eres un kokiri. Siempre serás bienvenido de vuelta en casa. Así que regresa. Salúdame de mi parte a Saria cuando estés allá, por favor.

Se despidió con un ademán y se volteó con una profunda bocanada de aire al instante en que se ponía con firmeza el escucho en el brazo derecho y sacaba de un movimiento la espada maestra de su funda, internándose a pasos lentos a la sacra pradera del bosque mirando sobre su hombro cuando las blancas puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco, sintiendo una descarga en todo el cuerpo cuando el lugar vibró dándole la bienvenida. Sobraron las palabras cuando los dos hombres se observaron a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que el muchacho hylian siguió de frente hacia su destino.


End file.
